deadly_sins_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Demon
demon 2% chance to get :P Demon is one of the five current playable races in the game, and the hardest to spin for (along with Goddess). This race has three forms each with a varying move set. Each of these forms has at most three skills. Like other non-human races demons can not spin for magic. _________________________________________________ FORMS * Form 1(Base Form) At this form at which you spawn as, a demon is weaker then a human, due to the fact a Form 1 demon has no skills to use. Added to the fact that moving up to the next form takes at least about three seconds means that most players choose to move on too higher form as soon as possible. Skills N/A * Form 2(Transformation 1) Now at the second form demons gain three skills, and become stronger then the Base Form. The skills now acquired are mid to close range attacks two of which being charge attacks the have a blast radius around the character. The versatility of these attacks is immense, and has lead to the Form 2 Demon to being a powerful force to be dealt with. Skills Hell: The first skill to be gained from Form 2, allows the user to set ablaze in black hellfire the enemy the have there mouse on, doing a decent amount of damage. Is a good attack to use when enemy is standing still, or when lowering a mobs health bar Dark End: The second skill of the Form 2 demon is a charge attack blast of dark energy coming from the users arm that kills if not heavily wounds all players and mobs in a set area around the player. Is a good attack to use in all types of mid to close combat, and is a good way to keep players away from you. Dark: The final skill of Form 2 Dark, which is the the same as Dark End, but is instead a charge attack centered at the users torso that has a larger rage, and does more damage * Form 3(Transformation 2) The final form of the demon is of course the one with the most raw power, being drastically stronger than the demons Base Form. This form has traded all ranged ranged based skills for three melee skills that are used by creating a extra appendage of sorts using dark magic. Hell: The first skill of the final form features the user jumping high into the air forming a large wing of darkness than flying and smashing it into the ground creating shock waves the deal damage to all close range opponents. Good for dealing some damage to still mobs. Dark End: The second skill has the user manifesting two large hands to claw at enemies with extra damage and speed than a regular melee attack. Good for close range hand to hand combat. Dark: The final skill of the demon race is a dash attack in which the user uses manifested hands to lung forward and slash at the enemy repeatedly doing a good amount of damage.Good for mid to close range combat and momentarily stuns user and opponent to play animation. Also can be used to fly around like a fairy. Category:Races